The task of object recognition involves finding and identifying objects in images or videos, while the task of pose estimation involves estimating the pose of objects which have been recognised. Object recognition and pose estimation are challenging problems for computer vision algorithms, especially when objects are partially occluded. Object recognition and pose estimation may be attempted using colour images, or alternatively, in situations where colour cues are not available or are unreliable, may be attempted using only depth information.